jregfandomcom-20200215-history
Communist
"True communism has never been tried!" - Communist, The League of Anti-Anti Centrists Centricide 1 (Video) Overview Totalitarian Left (aka Commie) is an ideology that favours left-wing economics enforced through a totalitarian regime. He actively advocates for cultural progression when he feels it will bolster his movement, however he does not particularly care for identity driven politics. It doesn't matter your identity so long as you bond together with others in order to overthrow the capitalist regime. Due to being on the edge of the political compass, Totalitarian Left is a member of the Extremists. Totalitarian Left's drive for change is strong enough to compromise with Totalitarian Right and Anarchist Right, the two ideologies he tends to argue with most. Appearances Political Compass Rap (Video) Commie makes his first appearance in Political Compass Rap (Video). After Nazi and Ancap make their introductions, Commie shows up in the top left of the political compass making the case for his ideology. Ideology Economic Axis Commie is on the left side of the economic axis, meaning he prefers equal distribution of wealth over market competition. He is opposed to capitalism due to his belief that it makes the working class slaves to the market. Economics are his highest priority. Governmental Axis Commie is on the authoritarian side of the governmental axis, meaning he wants a strong state to run public affairs. His belief is that unity in a single institution will foster the economic revolution and equality of all people. Cultural Axis Commie is on the left side of the cultural axis, making him a progressive. Commie believes that identity shouldn't matter with regard to how they should be treated. He views that all people are bonded together by class struggle. Commie advocates for open borders, at least once the economic revolution as been realized. Physical Description Commie can be easily identified by the red aura on his body and surroundings. Furthermore, he is always seen wearing a ushanka with a star on the front. Most of the time, he is wearing a black blazer, however this isn't always the case. He has a booming low voice with a strong Russian accent, and he will naturally roll his R's. Personality Commie is very intellectual, but very aggressive. He speaks very poised and proud when discussing his nuanced understanding of politics. When he feels attacked, provoked, or annoyed, Commie becomes hostile, demanding that something be punished by the gulag. Commie doesn't treat relationships in absolutes. He will fight with other leftist causes despite only using them for political gain. He also will work with other totalitarian dictators, regardless of whatever shame he feels. Commie feels very justified in most of his ideologies worst examples. He has defended gulags, Joseph Stalin, and the hypocrisy of his people starving while he gets to eat because he runs the state. However, Commie still feels guilty over the millions of deaths that he feels were unintentional. Still, despite these "setbacks", Commie hopes the next time will have a successful outcome. Weapons and Abilities Commie's physical weapons are forced-labor camps, i.e. gulags, and a secret police force. Although he is not seen with guns, it is more than likely he has them based on how he thinks his political opponents should "get the bullet". He also killed the anarcho-communist with a gun after the leftist revolution, but it was said that that was probably not cannon, but it was referenced in the leftist unity song in Centricide 4 which is cannon. He also presumed to have above average physical strength judging by his posturing, shirtless attire, and chest beating. It is rumored that he can wipe out any inequality with just a simple glance. His greatest asset is his ability to collectivize entire groups of people. This comes from his strong state ideology. It enables him to gather support to mobilize against his enemies. Relationships 'Ancom' The Ancom has the same cultural and economic views as Commie. As such, Commie views quem as his closest ally and wants to unite with the Ancom to effect revolutions. Likewise, Ancom views Commie as a fellow leftist that can help to silence political opponents. The differences between the two lie on their government positions. The Ancom is against the idea of a state, so quee sees Commie as a "dictator with a power fetish looking for an excuse to tyrannize." Due to the Commie's desire for unity and strong government, he views the Ancom's individualist strategies as "unrealistic" and "utopian". This inherent conflict of ideals is the origin of "Leftist Infighting" The state axis is not the only way in which they disagree. They don't share the same priorities. Commie views everyone is bound together by class struggle, and therefore sees capitalists like Ancap as "the side most deserving of hate". Conversely, Ancom views identity as the most important thing, and therefore sees that fascists like Nazi are a bigger threat. The relationship is not entirely altruistic. Commie has a tendency to only side with Ancom in order to make his own positions look better or to silence rightists. Ancom's opposition to all hierarchies and bigotry results in a knee-jerk reaction to call Commie a racist. Despite their occasional bickering, they both recognize that they are allowed to have their differences and can work together when it benefits them both. 'Nazi' The Nazi wants a strong state just like the Commie. This common ground lends itself to Commie having subconscious sympathies for Nazi's most fascist outbursts. Commie has no problems co-existing with the far-right if it helps to further his regime. They coincidentally have caused countless deaths in the name of their respective ideologies. However, Commie only intentionally kills political opponents, and views famine among his own people as an unfortunate accident in order to keep the state running. Nazi just loves killing people regardless of the reason. However, Commie is very embarrassed to have all these commonalities with Nazi. He despises Nazi's capitalist worldview, such as when Nazi uses up all the sugar the Extremists own, even though Commie wants to share it among everyone. Commie also sees the Nazi as a racist, a view shared by the other Extremists. Nazi hates Commie mostly because of their cultural disagreements. Nazi wants homogeneity, and thus can't stand Commie's desire for equality. Although Commie is more willing to work with far-right ideologies, Nazi is more reluctant to work with leftists and only does so out of necessity to fight the Centrists. In Centricide 4, Totalitarian Right began a relationship with Tankie, as Tankie had abandoned Leftist unity and started working towards authoritarian unity. Nazi and Commie also have a shared love for Call of Duty. 'Ancap' Commie hates capitalism more than anything else. Naturally, this means Ancap is his polar opposite and the Extremist he hates the most. Likewise, Ancap sees Commie as someone that treads on his private property rights and robs his money. The hatred is not equal though. Commie wants Ancap and people like him to be round up and shot, while Ancap just views Commie as just a whiny "libtard" that needs to leave him alone. Ancap also thinks Commie cares too much about cultural politics, whereas Commie thinks the Ancap is just racist. The only real area they seem to unite on is trying to distance themselves from Nazi. Commie wants to not have the same death toll as Nazi. Although Ancap has some questionable cultural views, such as n-word passes and "globalists", Ancap views Nazi as way too crazy and way too bigoted. Other than this one issue, there is not much that unites Commie and Ancap other than anti-centrism. 'Centrists' Like the other Extremists, Commie wants to get rid of the centrists. This is because, in his opinion, they don't unite against capitalism and conflate leftists with liberals. Quotes *''"Ugh, you two and Ancap make me sick!' '''I am the proletariat! You two capitalist pigs will get round up and shot, and I will speak for the weak whether they want me to or not! I am totalitarian left! My side is the best! I realize the last five times we tried this we all starved to death, but I have a really good feeling about the next!" '' *"Come near me, and it's World War II 2!"'' *''"It is the institution that hosts the far-right, so it should be the institution that gets rid of the far-right...and the right...and the liberals...and the moderate left"'' *''"Eat rich people. The communists are hungry."'' *''"You are a drug addled utopian who thinks everyone can just get along!"'' *''"You're no comrade of mine! Off to gulag with you!"'' *''"You get gulag! Gulag! Gulag! Gulag! Everybody gets gulag! You get a gulag! You get a gulag! 100% of people on this planet get gulag! Only comrade Stalin does not get gulag!'' *''"Hello, I am Communist. Real one, not revisionary."'' *''"Unity is how we make change. Unity is how revolutions happen. The centrists refused to unify. Maybe the extremists can unify better."'' *''"There will be no need for drugs in communist utopia. Everybody will be happy productive member of society."'' *''"The only slurs I care about are ones we'll use against capitalist pigs."'' *''"That sugar was meant to be distributed equally amongst all people!"'' *''"Rations are low again today, comrade. I'm afraid we will not be able to eat food. *eats biscuit* I mean, I will though. I've got a state to run!"'' *''"N-Now listen! Y-You can't just go around calling everybody racist!"'' *''"Some days, the Anarkiddy tells me that class-struggle is an outdated concept. On those days, I want to class-STRANGLE'' them to death!" *''"You will call him quee/quem, or you will get the gulag!"'' *''"Shh, not now! I'm using you to look good!"'' References Category:Authoritarian